Twins for all
by TeenTitansbbrae
Summary: Professor Chang has designed super human twins to take down the Titans. Bbrae is in there to. Not a whole lot but it's in there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **Author's Note: This took me forever to do, enjoy!**

 ** _chapter1_**

Professor Chang looked at what he created and smiled mischievously...super power twins designed to take down the Titans! The girls he used were A+ students, top athletes, and kinda funny.

Twin1: Name:Rose Furry Age:14 Weight:120(pounds) Height:5.2(feet) _**Older Twin**_ super powers: fire, flight, super smarts, super speed, super strength, animal morphing, food generating, and night vision.

Twin2: Name: Kaylee Furry Age:14 Weight:97(pounds) Height:5.3(feet) **_Younger Twin_** super power: ice, teleporting, super smarts, animal morphing, telekinesis, invisibility, and time travel.

* * *

Beastboy was hungry and decided to get some tofu. As he was about to walk in the kitchen he heard Robin and Starfire talking.

"What if friends Beastboy and Raven were to have the relationship like we do?" She asked.

"Then the world has gone mad!" Said Robin who was chuckling. Beastboy was so embarrassed he stormed in there and shouted at the top of his lungs...

" **WHY WOULD THE WORLD GO MAD!?"** He jumped at Robin and wrestled with him on the floor. He could see Starfire crying because she had no clue what was going on. He morphed into a weasel and crawled into Robin's pants and bit Robins leg hard. Robin yelped at the bite and then reached in and grabbed Beastboy who was trying too escape and threw him out of the room.

Beastboy was now in his room and as soon as he at on the bed, a small knock came at the door. "Who is it?" he asked annoyed. "Raven." Came the response. "Come in if you want." He said somewhat cooler. The bedroom door slid open and in stepped Raven, the love of his life. "What happened?" Beastboy gave her a puzzled look, then he realized she meant with Robin. _What do I say?_ Thought Beastboy. "Nothing important."

Raven could feel Beastboy's emotions shift when she walked into his room. When she asked him what happened they shifted even more. She decided not to press on the matter. She just stared into his emerald green eyes that stared back into hers. She felt as if he was looking right into her soul and swiftly turned away. "WAIT!" shouted Beastboy. "I want you to stay." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. She felt the heat rush into her cheeks and pulled her hood up to hide her blushing. She turned around so slow she felt almost dead. "Why? Me of all People!" She said shocked. Beastboy looked at her like she was clueless to something. _But what?_ She thought.

Cyborg came home to a limping Robin and a sad Starfire. "What happened? What did Star do t you?!" Robin turned around as fast as his leg would allow him to and said "You think Star did this? My own Girlfriend?"

"What happened then?" He said confused.

"I had a fight with Beastboy because of something I said to Starfire." He said annoyed.

"What did you say?" Asked Cyborg hoping he didn't say anything about Raven. He knew that was Beastboy's dream girl.

"I said the world would go mad if Raven went out with him!" He said enraged.

"Then you got what you asked for." said Cyborg as he walked off to Beastboy's room.

Beastboy felt Raven sit down on the bed next to him and he rubbed his neck vigorously. _I don't know what to do. I want to kiss her but does she want me to?_ He thought. All of a sudden she leaned over and hugged him. "I know something is bothering you but, I don't need to know what it is." She whispered. He blushed so hard he turned red instead of being his usual shade of green. He felt her pull away and heard her giggled as she saw his face. He smiled and said "What's so funny Rae?" Her smile immediately disappeared and said.."1.) Your red instead of green. 2.) Don't call me that again." She got up so fast he almost fell off the bed and as he watched her leave he made a mental note not to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: this is based off me and my Twin sister!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans :-(

* * *

chapter2

Rose woke up and used her powers to make herself breakfast sine Chang decided to stop feeding her with the food generating ability unlocked. She looked around her small capsule looking arund for anything different to help her with her escape. Today was the day Chang was going to start mind controlling them. GREAT! She adored the titan, wanted to be one in fact. Her sister said it was stupid, and it was in a way. We were suppose to be evil. She always figured. Every one called her names and looked at her twin and saw an angel. She was an angel. An angel of darkness and fire. She only knew that she had to remeber not to completly kill the Titans. Chang came into the room and walked over to the capsule and said evilly "Your up."

After Raven left his room a few minutes later Cyborg was bellowing at his door "I know what happened! Open up BB!" Beastboy walked over and opened the door and saw an angry Cyborg-not good.

"Why did you do it bro?" he asked.

"Do you even know what I did to his leg?" Beastboy retorted.

"No." He said curious. "What?"

"Bit him as a weasel." He mumbled.

"Do you have Rabies?" He joked.

Raven sat in her room in the lotus position getting ready to meditate. A knock came at the door."Who is it?" she called."Cyborg." He replied. She got up and opened the door."What is it." She asked. "I know what happened between Beastboy and Robin." He said. "Robin and Starfire were talking about you and Beastboy never having a relationship like they do, he overheard them and attacked Robin. Then he stormed off to his room." Raven only stared back. After a moment she asked "Did he want me to know?" cyborg turned around so fast and ran down the hall like his life depended on it and he shouted "NO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Authors note: This is chapter 3 this is still my first story don't judge... wait for updates on more chapters

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

Rose woke up to the smell of blood. She searched everywhere and saw nothing. CALM DOWN! She told herself. It was just from the operation. If you could call it that. It was more like surgery to get a metal chip in your head. Lovely. Chang walked in and said "Ready to train?" All I could do was look back and i said as best as i could..."Why, I was designed to take dem down." I had a lisp after it but it should fade. "Fine he said. But pick a name, your sister choose Ice Point." of course she would thought Rose. Rose liked the names Lioness and Fireball. "Fireball." she said. "Just to be sure I should train as well."

At the training room she was tested on her abilitys,how much weight she could hold,how long/high could she fly, what she could do with fire, what she morph into, how smart she was how much food she could produce in a certain amount of time and how fast/ how long she could run. Rose was exhausted. After Chang gathered everything he needed he said,"If I were you i would get some rest. You have to train in the morning. We take down the titans next Wednesday."

* * *

It was night already and Beastboy was tired from training all day. He groggily walked up to his room and crawled onto the top bunk of his bed. As he slept he drempt of what type of relationship he had with Raven in the first place. He drempt that they were best friends, until he asked her out on a date. Of course since it was a dream she said yes and they got married and lived happily ever after. (Of course it took some time to do but his brain fast forwarded it to the good stuff.) He woke in the morning with a start of Robins voice screaming about training longer and harder. He groggily got up and went to the outdoor training area. Lovely he thought, its raining. He wanted to get this over with so he went first then made his way to the living room until everyone was done. One everyone had finished they went to the gym and trained more. Great way to spend your Thursday he thought. Thinking is bad for my brain.

* * *

"Today was Thursday, 6 more days until the Titans go bye-bye." Thought Kayle."BTW, you can only call me by my villian name unless Chang is around. He wants us to remember our real names...Fireball." Said Kayle.

"At least the name is better than Ice Point!" Hissed Rose as loud as she could.

"Whatever. Your heroes will die at our hands!" She called back knowing how much it would hurt.

"I will not let that happen as long as there is breath in my body. I will fight Changs chip if it's the last thing I ever do!" She whispered so low not even her sister in the capsule next door could hear. "Goodnight!" She said. And with that she realized the lisp had gone and slipped off into a good nights rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Please wait for updates coming soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

Beastboy looked up at the clock in the kitchen. 5:30 am. This is going to be a long sunday. Friday and Saturday were nothing special either. All of a sudden the crime alert went off. Yeah, something to do. Beastboy pulled up the information an the computer. Plasmus was rampaging though the city. This early is to early for Plasmus... something is up.

Raven was in bed when she heard the crime alert go off. Beastboy was already up and told them it was plasmus. She wanted it to be over with so as soon as she got down there she mustered all the energy she had and chanted the words "Azarath Mentrion Zenthos!" A black wave of energy resembling herself shot out destroying plasmus in his tracks. She let the others take care of the rest.

* * *

Chang came up to Rose's capsule and told her the news of plasmus v.s. the Titans. "We will have to up your game." He said "More training. If you do not complete the mission to destroy the Titans everything you love will die." Rose understood the threat. He told it to her daily. So she got up and trained for the whole day without stopping for a break.

* * *

Beastboy was a curious creature thanks to his cat instincts. He snooped around to see what was up with Raven. He morphed into a small fly and snuck into her room. All he could see was her asleep and an open diary. He of coure went over to it and read the open pages. It was so juicy and deep and full of emotion. In it he read all sorts of things like how she felt toward him and he silently rejoiced. He then left the room and Knocked on her door to make it seem as if he wasn't even in the room. Raven slowly woke up and opened the door."What do you want?" She asked groggily. "Well she said I wanted to know if you were awake." He lied."And I also wanted to tell you something since Robin is training, Cyborg is cleaning his car and Starfire is still in bed as well. Raven I wanted to ask you when no one was around if you would go out with me." Raven's eyes widened and she looked at him with complete astonishment. "Ok." She said. "Just one date though. But why me out of all people?" Beastboy looked into her eyes and said with all the courage he had in his body."I love you Rae." Raven looked back and whispered "I love you to." Beastboy was so happy he fainted. He heard Raven shut the door chuckling.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Still wait formupdates please, I will try to have one a day.

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did.

chapter 5

Monday is the worst day of the week. Raven had nothing to do so she went to the living room and watched some t.v. As she flipped through she noticed some carelessly drawn characters that looked like the Teen Titans. "Teen Titans Go! Weekdays at 5-4 central. Only on Cartoon Network." said the t.v narrator. Raven was interested at the show so she got up to the computer and looked it up. Apperently this is what t.v saw them as. Characters that only do dootie jokes. Great! She went and told the others and the only one amused was Beastboy. Of course only him. She thought.

Rose was exhausted from training and wished she could go home. She could only dream of seeing her dog and three cats again. Meatball,Creamsicle,and Lamb were the three cats. Pickle was their Dog. She wanted to see her mom again, not so much her brother he was so annonying. Her Dad never saw them anyway so there was no point to it. She wanted to leave so badly. As soon as chang came in it's like he read her mind. " You can walk around the city tommorow, but i will be controlling you. When you are out you must find a costume you like that represents your powers. I will custom make them to your abilitys." He said. Rose smiled so big she could hardly contain her excitement.

Once outside in the open she ran the streets of Jump City so happy. She only had $50 to spend so she went to the costume shop down town. There were many costumes but she choose one kinda cheap that was a flaming lion T-shirt, Flame leggings, and black sneakers. Later she caught up with Kayle and saw the costume she had a white crop top t shirt, a black short skirt, with black wedges. Fancy.

Beastboy sat there binge watching Teen Titans Go! Not caring what the others thought, it fufilled his childish needs. But how could the media portray them like children. And they don't know enough to make a t.v show about them. What goes on in the tower stays in the tower. There is even a plaque above the door that says that. Teen Titans Go! is a bunch of garbage. He decided and that was the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans, wirememberedsh I did.

Authors note: there isn't as much bbrae in here as promised so i am upping my game! Please wait for more chapters.

chapter 6

After watching the garbage that is Teen Titans Go! Beastboy realized tody was Tuesday. Today was the day for his big date with Raven. He still had to figure where to go and what to do. He finally setteled after an hour of looking on a low commercial diner to go eat. Then they could go walk around the park. Suddenly Raven came in the room. "Hey Rae. For our date I was thinking we go to this diner around the edge of town to get a bite to eat. Then we could go walk around the park a few times to just talk." Raven looked at him creasing her eyebrows. It meant she was thinking. After a moment she said "Sure. It sounds relaxing. If it is enough fun I'll come on another on with you. Ok?" As soon as she said the Beastboy's face was all smiles. Literally. "Thats so cool dude!" He said bouncing up and down. He knew he shouldn't be jumping up and down but he couldn't help it. He was just so excited about what she had told him! He had to make this date absoultly perfect.

Rose was fighting her sister in their new outfits and they worked to her abilitys perfectly. She and her sister were so caught up in fighting they couldn't stop. Chang had to come in their minds to stop rose from killig Kayle. "This will be perfect. If you almost killed each other you will have no problems with the Titans. We attack tommorow." He said with an evil grin on his face. "Get some rest."

Raven had no idea what to wear so she just stuck with her team uniform and added a little mascara to make her eyes pop a bit more. Just hen her alarm went off. 7:30. Time for their date. Just as she thought this a knock came at the door and Beastboy said "You ready Rae, it's time for our date!" She walked over to the door and it slid open to reveal a beast boy in his team uniform and a small black bow tie. "Didn,t know you were getting all spiffed up." She said in her usual monotone. "Well I'd do anything for you Rae." He said eyes twinkling. This might not be so bad. She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If i owned it there would be no disclaimer.

Authors note: still working on more chapters so watch out for them. A chapter a day keeps angry readers away!

 ** _chapter 7_**

Beastboy took Ravens hand and lead her down to the garage where he kept his mo-ped and they got on. He drove them to the diner. The sign said "Mommas Homade Eats." as they pulled into the parking lot. Then he escorted her in and asked for a table for 2. The hostess then seated them at a small booth toward the back of the diner.

"This is Romantic." He started.

"Yeah. Kinda is." She sai simply. But her eyes said it really was.

"So whatcha do today?" He asked. Suddenly the waiter came over and he asked what they would like to drink.

"Herbal Tea." Replied Raven.

"Sorry Miss but we only have green tea, If thats ok with you." He said.

"That's fine." She replied.

"And for you sir?" He asked Beastboy.

"Just a rootbeer please." He said.

"All right I'll be back with those shortly." He said. He turned around and walked to the back.

"I just metitated and got ready for the date." She replied answering his question from before the waiter inturrepted them.

"Oh well i guess that's fun."Said Beastboy not sure what else to waiter came back with their drinks and asked what they would like to drink.

"We haven't looked at the menus yet, can you give us another minute?" Asked Raven.

"Sure." He said and walked to the next table. The conversation dropped as they both picked up their menu and looked around. Beastboy looked in the vegan section and all they had were tofu-dogs, tofu-burgers, and a salad. Beastboy was kinda hungry so he went with a salad. When he was done he looked up he saw Raven staring at him.

"Why do you love me?" She asked so suddenly. Beastboy wasn't sure how to answer the question so he looked into eyes and said only a few things h could think of.

" Your eyes are so beautiful it makes me melt when I look into them." He said and as he said it she looked down and was as red as Trigon was.

"You are a mystery yes, but you hide your emotions and if you look into your eyes it looks like a movie. Just every thing that has happened." She looked up again and he read her eyes and he could tell she was slightly embarrased.

"You are the only one that can control me and the beast inside me." He said at last. This seemed to startle her and she got redder than Trigon. She was almoost blood red.

The waiter came and took their order really fast. Then when they were done ordering he looked to Raven and asked her the question on his mind. "Why did you agree to come here with me?"

"Well I liked you to. You know that." Raven said quietly.

"Why do you like me?" He asked slowly.

"You are funy at times, but not all the time. Your hair is cool, your ears are the cutest and the fact you turn into animals is even cooler. All of them are pretty cute as well." She said obviously pushing down her emotions.

"Thats all I needed to hear." He said and took her hand.

The waiter came once again with the food and the check. Beastboy paid and they began to eat. Once they were done with everything they left. They drove to the park on his mo-ped. Beastboy was not aware of the fact that Raven fell asleep with her head on his shoulder so when he got to the park he drove them home and took her inside before the other Titans found out about their date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans**

 **Authors note: Wait for more chapters.**

 _ **chapter 8**_

Wednesday was here. The calling hour is what Kayle called it. Great she knew it would come she agreeded to it to protect her family. She hated it, she was taking down her heroes today. Unless there was a way to break out of mind control. She hoped so. She was just about to make herself some food when Chang came in with two trays and he simply stated," Don't want you to use your energy until you fight them. You each have to take on different titans, Fireball you can take on Starfire, Cyborg, and either Beastboy or Raven. You can taker on either. Icepoint you can take on Robin and Raven or Beastboy. You can choose."

"I'll take on Raven." Rose said.

"I'll get Beastboy then." Said Kayle.

"Good, now eat!" replied a very pissed Chang.

Noon came and they ate lunch and Chang released them from the capsules and let them into their costumes. He them set on the mind control and hid them in the shadows and sent in a fake distress call.

Robin was in the training room when the crime alert sounded. When he looked it soomed like nothing serious. Just Chang. But as he read into the details he saw it was a doomsday device. He quickly called the others and told them the info. And they rushed down to the garage and jumped into the T-car. Cyborg punched the coordinates into the GPS and drove like hell was right behind him.

Minutes later the Titans burst through the door. All were in an awesome fight poses. They looked around and finally saw it, the ray designed to destroy the city.

"Looks like we have some company. Don't we Fireball?" Said a mysterious voice in the shadows.

"Of course we do Icepoint it's the Teen Titans. My favorite heroes!" said another voice but more excited then the last.

Just then two girls walked out. One was wearing a wight crop top t-shirt, black short skirt, and black wedges. The next one had flame lion t-shirt, flame leggings, and black sneakers. They could easily tell who was Fireball and who was Icepoint. Icepoint had long blonde hair past her shoulders, pale skin, and blue eyes. Fireball had a low ponytail that went past her shoulders like her friend. She had curly dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Need to say they looked kinda cool.

"Nice to meet you but we have to tell you the doomsday device isn't what it seems." Said Icepoint.

"What and where s it?" Asked Robin.

"In here. And it has feelings. Don't we Icepoint?" Said Fireball.

"Your going to destroy the city?" Asked a very stupid Beastboy.

"Mabye. But we have a mission. Destroy the Titans." Said the girls in unison.

Fireball immediatly used her superspeed and took on Cyborg and Starfire. Starfire flew so fast she socked Fireball in the gut hard. Fireball flew up in the air and blasted the alien with fire. Out of nowhere cyborg lept on her, but she used her superstrength to fling him off of her. Raven flung bit after bit of the wall at her and Fireball avoided everyone with ease. she flew at Raven and smashed her into a wall and saw her crumple.

Icepoint was having much fun. She already froze Robin and he couldn't move now to deal with Beastboy. She turned into a wolly mammoth and tried to fight him off. She then morphrd into a T-Rex and rammed the confused boy into his cybernetic friend. The Robot then turned and threw her into Fireball causing them to loose their balance. Starfire took this as an oppurtunity to ram Fireball into the ground But it merely phased the fire girl.

"Icepoint freeze Raven!" Shouted Fireball.

Icepoint using her powers focused them on the demoness. Raven carefully avoided and it froze a dumb founded cyborg at the spot. 2/5 of the Titans were froze.

Beastboy was confused to girls with crazy powers were fighting them and winning. All seemed lost. He morphed into a lion and attacked the flame girl and she morphed into a tiger and they fought with claws and teeth. After a minute they seperated and inspected each other. The girl had blood running all down her back and from her eye. She morphed back into her human state and collapsed on the floor. She held her head and screamed. "Get out of my head Chang I will NOT do this anymore!" Her body seemed to be electicuted at the very moment after a minute the flame girl walked over to Beastboy and said "I tried to fight him off. I'm sorry." She morphed into a T-Rex and picked him up in her mouth. He morphed into a rhino and tried to knock out one of her teeth. But failed. He heard her scream and realized who it was. It was Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:DO NOT own the Teen Titans

Author's note: Happy Easter to everyone reading this today! Someone called me a plagurist the other day on another one of my stories because they didn't see the disclaimer. So I have to make it really obvious now.

 _ **chapter 9**_

Raven has being froze alive she screamed in pain because she was thawing it off as the ice girl kept applying more. Starfire couldn't do a thing she was thawing (or attempting to at least) Robin and Cyborg. It was failing miserably. All of a sudden Beastboy was being spit out of a T-Rex's mouth as a T-Rex. He rushed over to Raven to try to help and realized he couldn't. He shoved the ice girl as hard as he could but the girl only stopped for a second. That gave Raven a minute to thaw herself to the point were there was only a bit left. She tried to wriggle free but couldn't. All of a sudden the bloodiest ram she ever saw came running at her full speed. It wasn't Beastboy because it wasn't green, It was the fire girl. When the ram had butted her she became free and the ram still kept charging. Starfire shot at it with her starbolts. Raven looked at her to thank her and saw her bruised all over. She flew to her friend and healed her as much as posible in the minute she had before a green rino went flying at her. She used her magic to place him on the floor, but this only seemed to pain him. She healed him as fast as possible and realized he was badly hurt."Morph back!" She demanded. He did so but as he did a scream in pain was realised.

When Raven examined him as a rhino it seemed different. His entire left leg was shattered, His face was bleeding and his arms had minor cuts and bruises. She immediatly set to work and realized it was draining all of her energy. Better do his leg while there was energy remaining. She was almost out of energy when his leg was finished. She took off her cloak and saw the damage on her body. **Not important.** she thought. Apparently Beastboy thought otherwise. "Raven, what about you? Aren't you going to heal yourself?" Raven ripped her cloak and didn't respond. She carefully wrapped it around his head and he winced. She soon had most of his head covered to stop the bleeding. "Keep it on there. Don't transform unless needed." Said Raven. She head Starfire yell and realized she was covering them. She was having a fight in the air with the flame girl. And was loosing. The Ice girl was on the floor whimpering.

"You don't get ot do you? We were designed to take you down." Shouted Fireball

"No I do not. Why would you want to take down your favorite heroes?" Asked Starfire. All of a sudden an ice blast came and struck her forcing her to a wall. She used her eye beams to melt it but it was taking so slow. Raven had to use her magic one last time and freed her. Raven collapsed to the ground and felt Beastboy pick her up in his ams. "Starfire! RETREAT!" Beastboy shouted. And Raven couldn,t see or hear anything else.

Starfire heard Beastboy yell retreat and this was the smartest thing he had ever said. She picked up the two and flew them home as fast as she could. Once at the tower she ran to the to monitor Ravens health. Beastboy then laid down on the bed and unwrapped the bits of Ravens cloak off his head. His head was covered in blood but it wasn't bleeding so that was good. Starfire had no medical experience and would have no idea what to do if it was.

"Why do you unwrap the cloak of Ravens which was on your head to stop the bleeding from happening?" ASked Starfire.

"Because it stopped bleeding. I have to wash it out and mabye stitch it up if It's really bad." Said a sad Beastboy. Just them Raven's body began to glow where she had the cuts and bruises on her body. She was healing herself. About a minute later Raven woke up.

"I can heal you now." she said.

"Beastboy should go first. He is in the need of your assistance more than me." Starfire replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I will have this story done asap. It will take a while though... Sorry**

 **Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own the Teen Titans**

 _ **chapter 10**_

Beastboy was napping on the couch when there was a cold shiver down his body. He woke up to see Raven healing him. "What about you. You know we aren't as important as you." He said.

"No I am not." She replied through gritted teeth. "You are in bad condition and i am healed. Starfire will be healed and then I shall rest. I will be ready to take down those evil girls in the morning."

"They aren't bad. Well the flame one isn't anyway. I heard her she was trying to break free of his mind control." He said.

"Shut up. It is hard to heal you properly with you talking. Give me 30 minutes and you will be ready to go." Replied an annoyed Raven. Beastboy did as he was told and soon found himself asleep again.

When he woke up Raven was gone. She was probibly healing Starfire or smething. He looked at the clock and it read 7:45 pm. Great a whole day has gone by. He suddenly remembered what hapened that day and sighed. Starfire flew into the living room and sat on the couch oppisite of him. "Friend Raven told me to tell you not to do the disturbing since she is sleeping in her room." She sleepily said. "I will put up the security system and then go to bed. You should take the bath. You are covered in the dirt."

"Yeah Star I will. We should come up with a plan for tommorow, to take down the girls in the morning." Said Beastboy.

* * *

Rose sat there on the floor covered in flames. She didn't mind it but she only did it so Chang couldn't slap her anymore. But he did worse. He electricuted her to such an extent that even Kayle had to do something. "If you keep doing this we will not be fit to take down the Titans and I cannot do it myself."

"Fine" said a pissed Chang. "I will hurt her after you destroy them in the morning. Let me get the healing ray to heal you and make you healthy agai. Rose come her and we will need a stronger mindcontrol." Rose got up and shut off the flames. She walked over to the testing area and there stood Brother Blood. "This won't hurt a bit." Said Brother Blood.

* * *

Starfire floated back to her room after locking the tower. She got into a pair of pink sweatpants and a purple tanktop. She walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and found out Beastboy was still in the bath. She had to wait for about 20 more minutes for him to come out. He was in there for about 50 minutes total. When she finally got in there she brushed her teeth and hair. She flew out and into her room without looking at the clock fell asleep. Silkie woke up the poor alien princess at 10:00 because she forgot to feed him. She got him a small fistfull of zorka berries and fell asleep again. She woke up ad changed into her normal outfit and went to the kitchen to eat brakfast. When she walked in Beastoy was already eating tofu bacon and corn flake cereal with soy milk. Rave was in the corner meditating. Starfire decided to make some waffles and when they were done Raven snapped out of meditating.

"Can I have some Star?" Asked Raven who seemed to be much better than the night before.

"Yes dearest friend, I have made enough for the both of us to have two." Said Starfire who hardly saw Raven eat.

After everyone was done eating they thought of ways to get back at the girls. Tonight they would strike. But when? How? How will they unfreeze their friends?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing**

 **Authors note: I was so bored I wrote a Mlp fan fiction! Yeah that's a new low for me.**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

Plan: Sneak in the place where they fought the girls and Beastboy and Starfire will sneak attack them. Raven will use her magic to un-freeze Robin first then Cyborg. If anything happens they will not leave until they have at least Robin.

They were gonna do it. Since Cyborg was half machine he could last a while longer in the ice. Plus Robin was the leader once he was back they would have a real plan. Starfire flew Raven over so she wouldn't waste any energy. Beastboy simply flew over as a hawk. Once they were there they snuck in. Robin and Cyborg were still frozen but they were in a different room. Raven would go in alone.

Raven teleported into the room where their team mates were living ice sculptures. The alarm in the room was triggered. Shoot. she thought. This will have to be quick. She immediatly set to work and was just about done un-freezing Robin's head when three armed men burst into the room. She said a quick chant making their guns dissapear. They lunged at her and as she was fighting she heard a grunt behind her, Robin was trying to get free! She muttered the words, Azarath Mentrion Zinthos! and saw the men fall asleep on the floor at the very moment. Raven went over to Robin and kept un-freezing him until she heard a knock on the door. The ice was at Ronin's waste and he could move his arms and he stuttered when he tried to talk.

The person standing at the door was no other than Brother Blood. She had no time for this! Her energy was dropping and she had to save Robin. She slammed the door and locked it so he could struggle with it until he could open it. Raven set to work and it was melting ice so fast that she didn't notice Brother Blood open the door and lunge for her. By this time Robin was mostly free so when he saw Brother Blood he took a hit for Raven. This freed him for the most part and she melted the rest in under a minute. Raven teleported Robin home and contacted the others telling them to come home.

When Beastboy heard that Raven had got Robin free he was so glad. The girls had him pinned against a wall and starfire on the floor. After hearing the words come home he morphed into an elephant knocked over the two girls and grabbed Starfire. Once he got home he saw Raven meditating in the living room. No Robin. Starfire was hurt so he got her over to the med-bay and saw his leader occupying one of the beds. "You'll have to wait to get healed Star... I was in line first, but for my girlfriend I could allow it." said a very sick Robin.

"Non-sense Robin. I merely have cuts and bruises and a head bump. You are sick and need of assistance first. Then I shall go and then Beastboy." Said Starfire."When friend Raven is ready of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not the creator of Teen Titans**

 **Authors Note: Should be done soon, Stay updated for more!**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Robin had fell asleep on the couch and woke up feeling amazing and realized Raven had healed him over night. he looked around and saw he was in the me-bay. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and saw Starfire looking as beautiful as ever. Beastboy looked good to, but saw Raven and frowned. She had bags under her eyes, messy un-brushed hair, and was walking back and forth with a crazed look in her eyes. Her tea kettle started steaming and she walked over gat out a cup and a tea-bag and poured herself a cup of tea. she slowly sipped on it and Robin still couldn't figure out what was wrong. She quickly walked over to the living room and sat on the floor in a lotus position and started meditating. "She is thinking of what will happen." Said Beastboy. "Hmph!" Said Robin.

Raven was worried and scared she saw the future and didn't want it to come true. She couldn't tell who it was but someone died and she was the one who killed them. She went to nevermore and spoke to the yellow cloked emotion of her. Wisdom.

"It's obviously someone you get close to or is close to." Wisdom said.

"Wow, captain obvious in da house." Raven retorted. "Did you see anyone i might not have in the vision?"

"Let me look." Wisdom said. Raven thought as ahrd as she could and couldn't do it quickly. It took her about 5 min. before it showed up in her mind. In this case in the sky.

Ravens vision:

Raven was running next to Cyborg and someone she couldn't remember. Someone attacked her and she tried tofight them off but couldn't cyborg had to rip the thing off her. Her emotions got the best of her and she tore through her attacker and she could hear "Raven, Why?" anfd as she looked she saw a blur, but it wasn't Beastboy, Robin, or Cyborg. It was a females voice and starfire didn't speak that good of English. So who could it be? Raven walked away from wisdom and toward the portal which lead to reality and looked back to see what her emotions were doing after the vision. They weren't their usual shades of bright colors even rages. But timid was all the more darker.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I know that the last chapter may have been a bit confusing but it'll all add up soon. I promise. Stay updated for more!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter 13

Timid was really dark. Every emotion was scared and timid looked wierd and she realized if they were scared she should be to.

Robin had a plan and it was a good one to reclaim their friend. In the storage room was the hologram equipment the teens used to defeat Billy Numerous. Robin set it up and told the others the plan.

The plan:

Use the holograms to fight the girls for a while. Since they could touch you and you could touch them, they will have a fair fight. after a while they will return home like they lost. Then later at night when they are asleep they will actually strike. First Raven will un freeze cyborg and teleport him home where they are to make sure he is ok. Then they will arrive and this time go straight for Chang. The girls would have to wait for now.

Rose was up early with her costume on and she looked at her clock and saw it was 5:00 and she realized Chang wasn't up so she devised a plan to escape himind control, since she was only controlled in battle. She would un freeze cyborg tonight if the other titans failed like they should. They had a chance to now that Rose was weakened. Chang had been a fool and thought they would strike for the robot first. Rose didn't want to tell him he was wrong just because she knew war strategy better than most people did. She used that knoweledge that she was indeed smarter thanks to her powers and the fact she was kinda a nerd.

Kaylee stared at the cyborg and saw his features in the ice and thought he was cute. Rose would see this if she were here. She turned out of the room and walked away. She sawRose sitting there in her I'm thinking pose and decided to disrupt her any way. I can be a massive BITCH! she thought excited. All the popular kids at school were so why couldn't she be.

" 'Sup cool cat." Kayle said. She grinned at the joke since Rose was no where near cool, she was a dork, has fire for a super power, and in her opinion kinda ugly and fat.

"Bitch! You know I ain't cool but an Eternal Flame, baby!" She said in pure hatred and light on fire to emphasize.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you, "Eternal Fame" because of what I think is right." She said pissed.

"Now you want to talk about what's right?! We fought the Teen Titans, froze 2/5 of them and almost killed them at points! And that was right. Oh wait I know, you like one now and you can't do it anymore. Let me guess Cyborg?" She said her flame rising higher as she spoke.

"Yeah, so he is cute. You like Beastboy!" She said making the room temperature drop so the only heat was Rose and she hated her for it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No need really, if I was the owner Teen Titans would not have ended the way it did! BITCHES!**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for cursing alot and the fact that it has not come together so far like I said. I'm going to touch up on Raven.**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Raven had known she would hurt somebody but still a mystey as to who. And sometimes visions could be wrong, so there was still a possibility that it wasn't someone who she was close to. Roin walked into the kitchen and saw her sitting there and pondered a thought before saying " We leave as soon as it gets dark. Holograms were just sent out and it looks like everything is going to plan."

"What if something happens like if they come here and attack or just random things like they know there holograms or-" Raven said paranoid

"If it happens we fight unprepared." Robin said cutting her off.

* * *

Rose was done with her and she felt the heat turn up and it wasn't her doing it. Chang was here. Lovely. She grabbed her plans from her mind and put them in a mind pocket so she couldn't forget. Chang walked in and said "Tommorow we strike Titans Tower. We will have no more foolery and if something goes wrong you will pay. With your life." Suddenly a big crash came in through the window the Titans were back and looked better than ever. REose didn't do anything until Beastboy morphed into a tiger and lunged for her. She morphed into a lion and fought back. He wasn't as skilled as he was last time. None of them were but they looked better than they did last time. Something is wrong. When beastboy scratched her she didn't bleed and he didn't bleed either when she scratched him. Wierd. They are tricks! But she was not going to let Chang or Kayle know that. Chang hadn't turned on the mind control yet. She was merely protecting herself from a Tiger. Kayle froze Raven and was fighting Robin. Great that means Starfire Beastboy and Robin were still left. She flew in the air to try and attack Starfire but just like the real one she was quick. She flew around chasing her so fast they started a mini twister. This allowed Starfire to stop flying and try to stop it. All of them did. Man these fake hereos were good.

* * *

Raven sensed that her hologram was dead by know since it didn't have real magic. She assumed Starfire's probably did nothing, Beastboy's was more vicious and Robin's was perfect. I regret the fact of having to face that.

* * *

Rose then attacked Robin and Kaylee went for Starfire leaving Beastboy with a mini twister. Rose came to her senses and stopped attacking Robin and flew toward the twister then she reversed the flow of air to stop it, it calmed it down and all they could do was wait it out. She then went back to fighting. She threw Robin threw the ceiling and flew in the air with him, making sure to disassemble it properly without being seen. Then she shouted to Kayle that she threw him out of eye shot. When the holograms hear this Beastboy immediately morphed into a bird and left and Starfire did as well.

* * *

Raven saw Beastboy and Starfire's holoram return and her guess was right for her's at had no idea what happened to Robin's hologram. Whatever as long as they thought they were real.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I hate basketball but can't wait to see who wins the march madness tournament. Su, North Carolina, or Villanova?

Disclaimer: No need, you would know if it was me creating the Teen Titans.

chapter 15

7:50 and it was still light out. Crazy. Raven was meditating, Robin was going over the plan and Starfire was watching basketball with Beastboy in the living room. Poor Cyborg was in a block of ice. Life was looking down on the poor Cyborg. It suddenly got dark. "Great, let's go." Said a shaky Robin. He didn't know what was going on or what was about to happen. And frankly he was scared.

Rose made sure Kayle was asleep she made her go to sleep rather. (She knocked her out.) Chang was also asleep. She made him dinner using her powers and fed him so much he fell asleep. She then cleared the security cameras. She was really nervous. She walked into the room where they kept the frozen Titan(s). Raven was a hologram and only she knew that. She walked over and kneeled down next to the robot. She had to unfreeze his robot parts first and clean them out before the others woke up. She unfroze him quickly since she used real fire instead of magic fire. She swiftly and carefully cleaned out his parts. Then she un froze his human parts. She almost burned him.

Cyborg saw the girl walk over and he thought she would mock him. She did the exact opposite. She kneeled down and unfroze him, well most of him. He was really un comfortable since she then took him apart and cleaned out his parts and assembled him again. Properly. Wow this girl is smart. She then unfroze his human body and felt the heat on his face and he couldn,t stand it. He fell to the ground to avoid the fire. He sprung on top of her and mustered a low whisper "Who are you and what have you done to my friends?"

Robin broke in so quietly and fast that Starfire couldn't believe that he wasn't a theif. He whispered and said, "Follow me I know how to get to the room the fastest without wasting Raven's powers." All of a sudden there was a thud and the alien girl heard it. She followed the direction of the thud to a room that apperead to be locked. "Run Cyborg I can hold off Icepoint!" Said a hiss. She threw open the door and attacked the girl and to her suprise the girl didn't do a thing.

Cyborg walked over and said "Bro get off her. She got me out of here." Starfire looked so confused. "Tell you on the way." Said Cyborg. They ran out the busted door and had a problem. Icepoint was awake again was awake again. Fireball jumped on her with her hands covering her mouth and nodded her head at them. The girl seemed to understand.

They couldn't leave them here espically since the girl just saved him. The T-car was still outside according to his sensors and his battery was about to die. He ran towards the car and jumped in the back. He saw the others following him. And realized the problem. Not enough room in the car. "Robin, you drive Starfire and Beastboy fly home. Raven get up front and you two get in here now." Said a smart cyborg.

Robin drove home and fast. They got there and put them in the interrigation room. Cyborg went straight to his room to charge up. "Better put us in a very industructable room. Hopefully not together." Said Fireball. Robin did so. Soon he came into the room where the fire girl was. He cuffed her and she didn't seem to mind. "Tell me everything you know about chang." He asked.

"Chang abducted my sister, Icepoint first. The next day when I came out looking for her they ubducted me as well."

"Who are they?"

"Henchmen."

"What did they do?"

"Expirement on me only. I had to to make sure they didn't hurt Kayle. My sister. He did it to take you down. But I didn't want to. He thretened to kill my family. The only way he would make me fight you guys is through mind control. When we first fought I slipped his original mind control. He had to re invent a new mind control. Brother Blood came and mindcontrolled me at first but then slipped a chip into my brain to really control me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters if you want a disclaimer. I wrote a lot. You should get the point.**

 **Authors Note: Stay tuned for more chapters. Please you can review. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome. I need better writing. Plus your opinions. I need some ideas.**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

Cyborg was done charging and it was his shift to watch the girls. He got some cereal from the kitchen and sat in the booth up high. They were in seperate rooms but he could see both rooms since the booth was between them. Robin quickly exicted seeming pleased with his interagations. Rare. Thought the half machine. "You have to get the chip out of my head." Said Rose.

"You know well enough that I can't do it I am not a brain surgeon. You know I am not smart enough."

"I am. I can do Kayle's since I have super smarts. You have to watch carefully so you can do it to me. Mine is harder though. Brother Blood has an Inhuman ability and that is combined with robotics. You vam do this. Or have Kayle do it. She has super smarts as well. Or you can hire a real brain surgeon for a lot of moola."

"Kayle can do it to you. But you have to do kayle's first."

"Then lets go chang will get control of me soon and when he does there is no going back."

"Raven!" Yelled a dramatic Cyborg.

"What."

"Come up with a spell to take away mind control, for Rose."

"Who's Rose?"

"Fireball."

"Why?"

"Chang is controlling them. Not know but Rose is doing brain surgery on her sister to get the chip out of her mind. Then she wants me to do surgery on her. I think a spell will work better though."

"Who's watching them know?"

"No one. Rose didn't want anyone staring at her when she did it."

"Watch her through the door. Don't let her know you're their."

"She is in the Med-bay."

Rose was almost done and all she had to do was stitch up her head. She retrieved the chip and was sure the mind control was gone but she still had her powers. Rose laced the needle and gently stitched her head up. She was done. Rose did not want to remember it because of all of the blood. She hated blood. Cyborg walked in and looked at Kayle approvingly seeing that she was done and there wasn't blood everywhere. Just around the the cot where Kayle lay.

"Good job Rose."

"Do the surgery now and I can be free of Chang's voice."

"Raven will do a spell and release you from it. She has to find the proper spell for it though."

"When will she have it because I-" Suddenly Rose fell on the floor and you could see her shaking and bolts of electricity going all over her body. The chip that was once in Kayle's body was doing the same. Cyborg didn't know what to do, if he touched her he would be shocked to. "Raven hurry up with that spell Chang is electricuting Rose!" He hollered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: If i owned the Teen Titans i would not be writing fan fiction.**

 **Authors Note: This is my second one today only because I can't do it tommorow. PLEASE IGNORE ALL WIERD SPELL WORDS! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

Think Rose! How can I stop this. The pain hurt so much and the only way to stop it was to be frozen. Kayle was still unconscience. "Wake up Kayle Cyborg and have her freeze me." She said in so much pain. Cyborg woke her up and Kayle saw immediatly what she had to do before cyborg could explain.

Raven heard Cyborg yell and she knew that she had to think and fast. She found one in her spell book about mind controling someone's mind control. That would do for now. She gathered al the spices and herbs and ran to the med-bay with the sad ice girl. "Great I have to unfreeze her now." Said a Pissed Raven. "You had to do this."

"It was the only way to stop the pain. I couldn't see her like that anyway." Raven didn't seem convinced and she set her bowls down on the floor in a circle she then took her book and opened it to a marked page with the spell in it. She had to unfreeze her first and as soon as she did she screamed in massive pain. Raven took a pinch of each ingredient and threw it at her. Then chanted the words in her book. "Dominus,crulombo,mindus,riles,contrel!" It seemed to free her mind and Raven felt her in her mind. "Where am I?"

"In my mind. You are in here but I control your body. I am working on a spell to remove this once and for all." Said Raven somewhat determined.

"But chang's device is still in my head and with it there he can still control me." Said a sad flame girl

"Who are you. I never asked." Said the curious Raven

"Rose Furry. Kyle the ice girl is my twin." Said Rose

"You guys are twins?" She said out loud and in her head.

"Yeah and I heard that twice." Said Rose. On the real world Kyle nodded. Cyborg even looked astonished. She never told them they were twins. Thought Raven.

"Nope." Rose said.

Raven flipped through her book where she hen found a spell of how to release mind control. She had to say funky words. But whatever. She sat in the lotus position and she chanted softly but her voice grew louder with every word. "Abon,minus,demoniscus,eviles,returum,nevergaintrum,porqually,la moon,en el espirit."

The words were in elfish so they sounded wierd when she said them. But it worked. She seemed to fall almost and then she said so loud and excited,"It worked! Thank you So much Raven! You are the best!" She held out her hand in a fist bump but raven merely said "I don't touch."

"Oh. Do I have germs or something? Wait I was just in your mind which is private but you can't fist bump?"

"No you don't have germs. I allowed you in a regular part of my mind where you can't see private things. And I don't touch people I don't know because I can't tell if I can trust them."

"Sorry Raven. I didn't know." Raven looked suprised. She didn't know she would apologize and she could tell it was honest.

"I think we will be good friends." And she stalked off.

Beastboy heard a cry of pain and ran towards the noise and she saw Raven ther doing a spell so it was obviously healing the girl screaming. He morphed into a spider and crawled under the door. He then morphed into a fly and flew over to Raven and landed on her back but she couldn't tell. There was the cloak there to block the touch. She smelled so good when he wasn't a fly but why did it smell sweeter? It was the nose thingy on his face. Whatever. She smelled like vanilla and lavender and it was so attractive. He heard her chant some wierd words and the flame girl seemed to come to life again. She looked dead to him. She held out a fist in a fist bump and Raven denied it. Cyborg was chuckling at the seen until he heard Raven say "I think we will be good friends." Beastboy then flew off her and morphed into his normal state after she left. "Dude she can be cold at times but I've never heard that before." Said a confused Beastboy.

"Me neither. She is like my sister and I never expected to hear that ever." Cyborg said. The blond girl walked over to him and extended a hand. "Hi I'm Kayle. You must be Beastboy."

"Duh he's Beastboy he's the coolest dude around!" Said the other girl. "I'm Rose by the way."

"Nice to meet you bros but why do you think I'm cool?"

"Have you seen your-self you can transform into animals! So can I but you are the original shapeshifter!" Said Rose.

"I've been the Titans #1 fan for years! Until Chang abducted me and tried to make me kill you using mind control. That's why I told you I tried at the first fight. By the way your holograms are very unlike you guys. You were viscous, Starfire was lazy, Raven had no magic, And Robin didn't talk when he fought."

"How did you know they were holograms?"

"When your hologram tiger attacked me his claws were suppose to cut me but I didn't bleed."

Suddenly the crime alert went off and Robin came on the communicator. "Chang and he has a weapon and he wants the girls back in order to stop it."

Rose immediatly grabbed Kayle and flew out the window. They were cut yes but not badly. She flew fast and got there before the titans did. Chang seemed to expect this and when the arrived he zapped them with his ray of torture. What he would use on the titans.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Would I be writing Fanfiction if I did own the Teen Titans. I would have kept the show on.

Authors Note: Please review for what you want in up coming chapters, please also stay updated for new chapters.

Chapter1

Rose was ready to kill herself to make the pain go away. She was on the floor sjhaking. Kayle was next to her screaming. She yanked out her hair. There is a first for everything. You never know what though. Suddenly pain as hot as fire shot through her. Funny since her power was fire It wasn't as bad as it seemed at first then it grew hotter and hotter until she couldn't handle it anymore. Just as soon as she was about to turn on her heat the Titans broke the door down. Chang turned and pointed the ray at the Titans and Rose thought the world went in slow motion. She stood up and went in front of the Titans to get another balst of torture inflicted on herself. She couldn't stand it anymore. Bad idea. The Titans looked at her in shock. She collased on the floor and turned on her heat and all pain went away. Chang pointed it at them again and she took another hit. It did nothing. She used her super speed and rushed at the ray and dismanteled it for the moment. This was enough time for the Titans to do the rest. Rose sat back and watched as Robin attacked Chang head on. Chang would need a very good hospital once Robin was through with him. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and blasted the living shit out of the ray. Raven used her magic to try to stop Kayle from expierencing anymore pain. Beastboy then scouted the room for anything else dangerous and found nothing else. Starfire fought off the men that came in the room to save their master. That was easy for her

Back at the tower Beastboy was nervous. the two girls, the Twins to be precise, had lived in the Med-bay and he was sick of it. The girls didn't eat their food since of Rose's food generating powers. They hardly left. One day he walked in and Kayle was asleep but Rose was deep in thought. She couldn't seem to look up even when he cleared his throat so loud.

"Rose, why did you take so many hits for us back at Chang's?"

"To protect you guys. Plus I owe Raven for getting Chang out of my head."

"Why don't you come out of here. You are welcome to join us."

"What are you doing now?"

"We will start training in an hour. I'm playing video games with Cy, Robin is out with Star and Rae is meditating in her room."

"Ok. Hey does Cy have a girlfriend?"

"No why? You like him?"

"No, Kayle does though. Wanna have some real fun and hook them up?"

"I don't know. Does Cy like Kayle?"

"I've been in here since the other day. How would I know? Just ask him casually."

Beastboy nodded his head and walked to the living room and there was Cy on the couch beating his old high score.

"Hey Cy. So you know those Twins? One of them likes you." Cy immediatly turned around blushing eyes wide, "Which one?"

"Guess."

"Rose?"

"Nope. Kayle." He blushed even harder.

Cy had no idea that Kayle liked him. Bummer he liked them both. More or less Rose but Kayle was still cool. Cyle. Not a bad name.

A/N: this is what you get if you don't post any reviews when I ask you to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do not own Jack $hit.**

 **Author's note: Don't accept any more reviews since I got none.**

 ** _chapter19_**

Cyborg noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Rose walking in and she sat down next to him.

"Can I play?" She asked

"Sure. Grab a controller and you can face me." Rose walked over to the t.v and saw about 4 other controllers she grabbed the one that looked like it would work the best.

"Ready to eat my dust?" Said an eager half machine.

"Sure I guess. But you will actually have to catch me to do that." The statement confused Cyborg. He rolled his eyes and started the game. The lights blank red, then yellow, then green with the words GO!. Rose's car got out in front of him and cut him off.

"Damn, have you ever played the game?"

"Nope."

"Well you are good."

"Do you think I can beat you?"

"Probably not." Just as he said it Rose's car rammed into his and she won the game with the second highest score. Cyborg ranted and raved and finally turned to her. She immediately yelled and ran as fast as she could using super speed.

Beastboy walked into the living room and realized what happened since Cyborg wasn't there and his score wasn't in the second place spot and Rose's car was the last one standing. Big mistake no one beats Cyborg.

Rose walked down to Raven's room and knocked softly on the door. A moment later the door slid open and Raven was standing there with bags under her eyes.

"Is this a bad time. Should I come back later?"

"No. What do you need?"

"The chip is still in my head and I feel like he can still control me."

"I can do it later. I need to rebuild my energy and meditate. Plus find a spell to do it."

"I can help find a spell plus I want to try to meditate."

"Alright. Let me sleep first then we can find the right spell. Then we can meditate."

"Shouldn't we meditate before finding a spell?"

"No. I get stressed out when finding a spell."

"Oh. See you later."

Beastboy was still looking forward to his second date with Raven. He had to plan it all out. Another quiet date. Probably to the old library he found and remodeled it. He was ready to show it to her. He walked to her room and knocked on the door, or was about to when he heard laughing. From Raven. Woah, what was going on in there?

"I was on the bus one day, when I was normal, and I was looking out the window and noticed a Fagbug in the road and said "Hey look, there is a Fagbug in the road." The kid sitting next to me screams at the top of his lungs "OMG there is a Fagbug in the road!" the bus lurks to a halt and a kid flies into the isle and the bus driver is all like "Ya'll ok?" Raven bursts out laughing and says "Is that a true story?" "Yeah. I don't make this stuff up."

Raven was so glad Rose was her friend a lightbulb blew up in her room. She had her energy up and they were trying to find a spell and it was taking forever. Rose was making her laugh and it was distracting her. She was really funny. Raven was flipping through her ancient book of demonic spells, and found one to solve Rose's problem.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing

Author's note: Hope I can end this soon. My dad said this was teenage mutant ninja cats

Chapter 20

Raven looked up from her book and saw Rose knee deep in books. "I got something, And it should work."

"Alright! Raven you are a good friend." Raven had hardly heard those words and was touched. She hardly noticed the small smile that escaped from her lips.

"Dude,You look nice when you smile."

"Thanks." Said Raven in her usual monotone while pulling up her hood to hide her face.

"Fllow me. We have to do this quickly." Rose got up and went to the back of the room following Raven. She was getting what looked like spices and flour but it probably wasn't.

"Sit." Raven instructed and Rose did so. Raven then spread salt around her in a circle. Then took a pinch of the flour looking stuff and put a pinch on each of their shoulders.

Raven sat across from her outside of the circle. She closed her eyes and started mumbling the ancient words "Azarath deportes la verstand des madchens." As she said the words she got louder. All of a sudden there was a flash of white light and the chip Rose spoke of laid there in front of them. Just in time to. The crime alarm went off just then. Raven tried to stand but couldn't. Her energy was drained.

"Rose."

"Yeah Raven."

"You have to take this for me."

"What?"

"Yeah the spell I did took away my energy. This is the least you can do. I saved your life."

"Yeah."

Rose stood there with the other Titans and felt as if her dream came true. But not completly since Raven wasn't there. Turns out they had to face a guy named Adonis.

"Where is the fiesty one today?"

"Why don't you learn her name?" Said a pissed Beastboy.

"Fiesty is good enough to me." Rose couldn't stand this guy. She used her superspeed and ran up to him and socked him using her super strength."

"No pain no gain!" Said a really hurt Adonis.

"Why would you say that if you have the don't gain if the suit does all the work." This seemed to make him mad. He charged. She quickly morphed into a rhino and head butted him. He caught her horn and swung her around by it and slammed her into a wall. She used her super strength to throw him up into the celing. She flew up and crashed him into the ceiling. In the air she ripped off the suit. She then flew him to prison and he stayed there.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:Don't own squat

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have missed writing. My dad still thinks this is about Ninja cats. Lovely, he would never understand.

Chapter 21

Rose felt triumphant at the defeat of Adonis. She felt like she was the only one there. She had flew back to the tower after landing Adonis a spot in jail and realized only Raven was home. She walked to Raven's room and knocked on the door. A moment later the door slid open to reveal Raven with massive hood head. Or bed head either or.

"How did it go?"

"I got tired of him fast so I took him down alone."

"Well it did a number on you." Rose gave a confused look and then looked down at herself and saw her legs her cut and bleeding her clothes were covered in dirt and her arms were scattered in bruises.

"Woah I had no idea. I didn't feel a thing when it happened."

"Well I can fix you up if you want."

"No thanks. You have saved my skin many times. You don't have to."

"Ok you can come see me any time you wish."

"Alright. Hey before you go, can I meditate with you later? My head tends to hurt with all the yelling going on around here."

"Sure. We can do it after dinner since that's when Cyborg and Beast Boy have a compation every night almost with something."

Kayle was walking to the fridge when she bumped into something, actually someone.

"Sorry." Came the voice.

"It's ok. I actually ran into you."

"If you say so." All this time Kayle was looking at the floor, so when she decided to look up she saw Cyborg. She could feel the heat coming to her cheeks and the room temp. drop.

"You need yo control the air conditioning because it's not summer yet."-he was trying to make a joke and failed.

"You are either nervous or can't crack a joke."

"I am nervous because I wanted to ask you something." Kayle looked down at the floor again.

"Hmm."

"Will you go out with me?" She turned so red you would think her super power was to transform into a cherry.

"YYess." She said so shakily she almost fell over.

"Cool. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." She looked back up and saw he was also pink. He really was nervous.

"See you later." They walked around each other and Kayle finally made it to the fridge.

6:00 am the following morning - training course

Robin looked around and saw Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, an Starfire. His whole team was there but he wanted to see what the twins could do. Out of no where a flash came around the tower and he could see Rose.

"Sorry I'm late. I was running around Jump City a bunch of times already. I was bored."

"No excuses. Where is your sister?"

"I don't know honestly. But she should have no excuses." She mocked.

"Just for that you can try our newest obstacle first."

Rose walked over to the start line and got in the runners start. When Robin's pesty voice shouted go she used super speed to avoind the crushing doors with ease. She flew above the swinging hammers. She was being shot at and threw fire balls at the lazer cannons. She threw a boulder at the smashing doors to keep it open and ran down the dark tunnel. She then used night vision to guide her through the many twists and turns but using super speed as well. At the end of the tunnel she crossed the finish line and the timer read 2 minutes and 12 seconds.

"New record!" Exclaimed a happy Raven. Raven accidentally blew up the swinging hammers because of it.

"That's great and all but get your sister."

Raven was next and did the obstacle in 6 minutes 20 seconds.

Beast Boy went after and did 6 minutes and 21 seconds.

Cyborg went next and did 5 minutes and 59 seconds.

Robin went next and did 7 minutes even. ( Not bad for someone with noo powers.)

Starfire went next and did 6 minutes even.

"Raven beat BB by a second. Nice." Said Cyborg.

The familar flash came back with her sister on her back flailing to be realised.

"She didn't want to come." Rose explained.

Rose set her at the start and when Robin said go she teleported to the end.

"Nice try but you can't do that we want to see your powers."

"Fine!"

She lined back at the start. And when Robin said go she morphed into a cheetah and ran through the crushing doors. She then froze all of the frozen hammers and ran through them, since they were mid-air. She morphed into a mole and dug a tunnel until she was underneath the lazer cannons and disabled them. She dug back up and morphed into a fly to get through the smashing doors and morphed into a lion so she could see in the dark and ran through the tunnel and stopped at the finish line. The clock said 8 minutes 15 seconds.

"Am I really that bad?"

"No it's just your first time." Said Rose,

"But you got it in 2 minutes!"

"I have super speed as a power not you and even if I didnt i would be around Robin's score since I was on the track an cross country team 2 years in a row."

All of a sudden Raven fell to the floor.

"I can't hold it in any longer! My emotions need to be free!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:Same as last time.

Authors note: I'm back!

Chapter 22n

All of a sudden a burst of black energy shot out from her and Kayle ran in terror. Rose ran up to her, but everyone else stood there in shock.

"How can I help?"

"Meditate! Say Azarath Mentrion Zinthos 3x fast!" Rose did as she was told and the black energy went away and Raven was standing up.

"Rose thanks...I need to talk to you, alone." Emphasizing the last part so the others knew.

Later in Raven's room

"Rose, I saw something in my dream a few days ago and I want you to be warned I am gonna hurt either you or someone else close to me. I don't know who yet." Rose processed the information.

"Did you tell the others?"

"No. The person I hurt in the dream was a girl, which eliminates Cyborg,Robin and Beast Boy. It also eliminated Starfire because she can't speak perfect english. The person I hurt asked me in perfect english "Why Raven Why?" Or something like that."

All of a sudden the crime alert sounded.

"ROSE,Kayle! You might wanna take this one! It's Chang and he is destroying downtown Jump city. We will go as well in case anything happens. Plus it will be fun to watch!" said Robin mockingly. Like they would loose.

"It's a trap!" Shouted Kayle. "He is luring us in to kill us!"

"Then let's kill him before he kills us." Rose said.

Robin rode shot gun in Cyborgs car (Cyborg was driving) with Raven,Starfire and a green falcon flying over head. In front of the car was a girl and a cheetah running to the crime scene.

"We are here." Said Cyborg. They looked around no Chang. All of a sudden Rose was flung into the air and then smashed into the ground.

"Cheapskate moves Chang had to go invisible on two teenagers...Girls to be presise!" Said Kayle

"Well you see You have super powers I don't and I want all of yours to be mine!"

"Never gonna happen." Rose said standing up and falling over again. "Raven I think I'll take you up on that bet. I could be fixed up right about now." Just as she said this Chang Picked her up by her throat and turned visible again. He had a super suit on. Rose was trying to breath but couldn't find air. Kayle then froze his legs to the ground and the Titans set to time they struck back he tightened his grip on Rose. Then an idea hit her. She morphed into a fly and flew away and as soon as she mophed back to normal she gulped in for air repeatdly and wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. It was as if his suit hands were still there on her neck. And in a way it was.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would not be writing fan fiction and I would have kept the show running! Those JERKS!

Chapter 23

Rose kept grasping for air and couldn't get any results. She looked over at chang who still had his hand like they were when she was in them. She ran over there and spread his hand out and soon she was breathing normally. She had to hold the hand open in order to keep breathing. After 5 minutes Changs suit was no more thanks to a cyber blast from Cyborg. Raven looked cautiosly around as if she knew something she didn't. The vision! Was it gonna happen today, or another time? Chang stood up and said "Thats not all folks!" mimicking looney tunes as best as he could. "What about my animals, they wanna play!" All at once animals rushed into the room, dogs, lions, tigers, bears, gators, snakes, and hyenas stood before chang. "Sick'em boys!" He shouted.

Beast Boy morphed into a bear to try and reason with the bears, Rose morphed into a lion to try to fight off oncoming dogs,Kayle morphed into a gator to try to eat any snakes. Beast Boy got the bears to leave,so they tore down the wall and headed for the woods. Kayle had eaten so many snckes she was hurling and Rose was trying so hard not to hurt the dogs she gave up. Beast Boy helped by scaring the dogs off with an elephant and they ran to the back of the room yelping with fear. Rose nooded her head in thanks and started to help Raven with the lion problem. She was using her magic to send them somewhere with her portal. Kayle had finished eating all of the snakes and then went over to help Robin with the Hyena problem. Starfire was throwing gators into the ground so hard she killed most of them. Cyborg was running after the yelping dogs to calm them. he then stopped and shouted at the top of his lungs "SIT!" The dogs obeyed. He then called the pound to have them removed until the fight was over. He moved them out of the battle room. Kayle chased the hyenas into another one of Raven's portals and then asked shyly "Where did you send them?"

"Home...Africa to be exact."

Then the dogs got loose but werent attacking. they were happy. Chang was no where to be seen. Rose went to investigate. "Hold it right there , I've had enough of your games. Come here now or I shoot. She remained silent and still. He shot. She could only scream in pain. Another shot. Another cry for help. she was lucky he had errible aim. He at first hit her left arm, then her right shin. She blacked out for a moment, but came back to "life." She got up and walked toward the room she was just in. She didn't want to though. "You thought this was a real gun...It wasn't, simply a gun that inserts a chip...I control you again."

"No!"she tried to say but the words were lost and were replaiced with tears. She walked into the room and the Titans looked at her and asked

Beast Boy:"Where were you?"

Starfire"Why are you the crying?"

Raven:"What happened to you?"

But before anyone could ask anything else she raised her hand and out came a fire ball shot right at Starfire.

"Run!" Rose screamed "Please go! I don't want to hurt you!"

they ignord her pleas and continued to advance on the crying girl.

"Please just leave me alone chang shot me twice with a gun that planted a hypnosis device in my arm and leg...letting him control my body!"

This grabbed only one girls attention,Kayle's. "What do we do?" she asked clearly scared.

"There is nothing we can do." Robin said sadly.

Rose fell on the floor and soon her body was encased in electric shock. Then in flames a she rised from the floor. She jumped on top of Raven attacking her not knowing since it was Chang doing all of the work. Cyborg pulled her off Raven and she attacked him instead. He then threw her into Raven,that's when Raven lost it. She attacked her without showing any mercy. Soon Raven calmed down to look at who it was. It was Rose. Shredded up into shreds of what was once her friend. She looked at the others and all they could do was look back shocked at what she had done. Kayle ran up toRaven and asked "Why Raven,Why?" And started crying uncontroably. The room froze and as she cried she realized what could be done.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:Really you still need one? Look at all the others i wrote down.

Authors note: Like the twist so far? I got another one coming. :) :) :)

Chapter 24

Kayle looked at Rose and whispered..."I hope this works."

She lifted her sister's body over her shoulders and walked into the room where chang kept the healing ray. She knew Raven could help her but she didn't trust her anymore. She set her on the floor and then walked over to the ray and set it to its highest settings. If she was going to get her sister back she needed full power. She adjusted the ray again so it was pointed at her. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw the Titans walking in. She said nothing, they said nothing. That's when she realized Raven wasn't there. She wanted to say something smart but couldn't find the words to do it. She started the machine. Soon the flesh on Rose's body was healing mending back together and the color returned back to her skin. Her hair was growing that was torn out. The cuts and bruises she had before gone. The recognizable scar on her hand where she had burned herself was gone. Kayle turned off the machine and ran over to Rose. She shook her calling her name. Was it enough? She tried feeling for a pulse but couldn't feel one. She was still dead. She stood up slowly and turned tears rolling down her face. For once in her new life she felt hot. A burning sensation.

It started in her gut and rose. She couldn't take it. She screamed and flames arose from her body and out of them a girl. Not any girl her sister. Her Rose. She didn't see it at the time and only noticed to turn around when she saw the looks on their faces. "OMG!" she screamed.

Kayle ran to her sister who was covered in nothing but a flaming dress. They embraced in a hug and there was a slight sizzling sound.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked in a smirk tone.

"No. What?"

"Well I transformed some of my energy into you when you ran over and shook me. That's why you couldn't feel a pulse. When you screamed you realised my powers-which you don't have anymore,and realised me. I am exactly the same it's just the old body was so messed up it couldn't be fixed, even from the ray."

"Well that's offically wierd." Beast Boy interuptted.

"Raven!" Exclaimed a happy Rose

"Stay Back!" She yelled

"Look I just wanted to let you know You are ok now and I am fine. It's really water under the bridge."

"I don't care stay back...I could hurt you!"

"I don't really care about that anyone could hurt me."

"Me espically!"

"Raven! You are my best friend and are like a sister to me. Please just be my friend again. I don't want to be best-friendless!"

"Hey! I'm your actual sister and I am your bestest friend. Am I?"

"Yes but I am talking to Raven and you are in another catagory! If you were not my sister you would be my bestest friend.


	25. Chapter 25

disclaimer the only thing i own was this story. not teen titans.

Chapter 25

"Raven if it makes you feel any better we will leave the titans and live out normal lives with our powers a secret."

"Yeah i guess that is ok. I will call you."

"Look forward to it." The girls briefly embraced and Rose looked at Kaylee who was confused. She was going to miss Cyborg. Cyborg already was next to her talking to her in a voice so low you thought he wasnt talking.

Robin walked over to the two and shook their hands. "Pleasure to have you on the team."

"Thanks dude!" Rose said and Kayle was to sad to talk.

Beast Boy came over and fist bumped the two. Cyborg hugged them both. Raven hugged Rose not Kayle but meerly nodded her head, if you didnt know before they didnt really like each other. Starfire hugged them both at the same time and wouldnt let go. Rose thought she might take them for a minute. Robin pried them from her and she started crying.

Later that night.

Raven came out of her room for a pot of tea and when she walked into the kitchen everything was normal. As normal as it got in Titans Tower. Like the twinz that changed her life were never there to begin with. Like it was all a dream.

Raven woke up with a start. She had this crazy dream or vision that she met twinz with super powers!

When she walked into the hall she saw it was a dream. The med bay down the hall was untouched. And when she saw Starfire she asked about meeting new people. She said none lately.

Beast Boy came up to her and asked her out on a date to go to a diner. So it was all to come in time to live out this expierence she saw portraied. And mabye she wouldn't mess it up like in her vision.


End file.
